1. Field
The disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which collects a dirt or dust from an air, and a hand-held vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus, which generates a suction force by means of a suction motor mounted in a cleaner body thus to draw in an air laden with a dust or dirt and then filters and collects the dust or dirt from the drawn-in air through a dust collecting apparatus. Particularly, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which is a dust collecting apparatus to form a whirling current in the air thus to separate the dust or dirt therefrom by using a centrifugal force generated by the whirling of air, does not requires replacing dust bags. Thus, the cyclone dust collecting apparatus can be semi-permanently used.
International Patent Publication WO 2008/088278 discloses a cyclone dust collecting apparatus and a hand-held cleaner having the same. The disclosed cyclone dust collecting apparatus is configured, so that an air flows into a cyclone inlet formed at a side thereof, goes down while whirling to separate a dust or dirt therefrom by a centrifugal force, converts a moving direction thereof at an angle of 180, and then passes through a filter while moving toward an upper part thereof in which a motor is disposed. However, in the cyclone dust collecting apparatus, there is a problem in that if the moving direction of air is reversed or sharply curved therein as above, the cyclone dust collecting apparatus may generate a loss in pressure due to such a change in flow path, thereby causing a dust separating efficiency thereof to deteriorate.
In addition, in even the hand-held cleaner having the cyclone dust collecting apparatus disclosed in the prior art as described above, a separate duct member is disposed to connect an inlet port formed at an lower end of the hand-held cleaner and a cyclone inlet formed at a side of an upper part of a dust collecting bin, and thus a long flow path in which an outer air drawn in through the inlet port is flowed into the dust collecting bin through the cyclone inlet via the duct member is provided. Accordingly, in even the hand-held cleaner, there is a problem in that a loss in air flow is large.
In particular, the hand-held cleaner can not use a high power suction motor because it is a small cleaner. Thus, in the hand-held cleaner, a decrease in dust separating efficiency due to the loss in pressure or flow tends to appear larger than that in a general vacuum cleaner.